Drown
by All The Little Flowers
Summary: Nico is trying to let go of his darker past, but a seemingly normal boy stops him. Skye Hunt, attractive and scared, gets dragged unwillingly to a whole new world. Skye gets trapped by his own power, loses himself, and brings Nico down with him. NicoXOC (Characters from my old fic, but completely different personalities.) THIS FIC IS YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


The harsh wind blew fluffy clouds of snow onto a brown-haired man, stinging any exposed areas. He pulled his warm and thick jacket closer to him, grumbling as the snow started falling into his boots. His ears were steadily turning redder by the second and the man cursed his neighbor for stealing his beloved beanie.

"Hey Nico!" The man looked up at the call of his name. There, standing in his balcony, was his Latino best friend. An object was sent hurtling at Nico.

"Don't forgot your lunch!" His curly haired neighbor called down and Nico took a look to see that yes, it was in fact his lunch box, that he had left on his kitchen counter top.

Nico _should _have smiled and thanked his friend, but honestly, it was way too early to get stuff thrown at you. He instead stuck with, "Fuck you, Leo!" while flipping him off.

Nico sighed at the twisted friendship he and the tan man had. It was _beautiful_.

He headed down to the apartment complex's parking lot where his beat-up car currently resided. He cleaned the snow off the windshield to the best of his ability, then opened the door.

Well at least he tried to open it.

Nico, being the idiot he is, didn't unlock the car before attempting to open the door. Now he was paying for it, as the noisy car alarm was waking up the whole neighborhood. An elderly man had decided that Nico was the devil and threw a piece of fruit at him.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was an apple. What was it with today and people throwing food at him? He sighed and unlocked his car, in hope that the noise would end.

The noise did, and Nico could honestly say,that this was one of the worst days he's had in a while.

He put his keys in the ignition and prayed to Hades that the car would start up. He seemed to have collected a little luck, as the car noisily started up, along with it the radio.

The radio had long ago gotten stuck on the Bible station, and now Nico could recite parts of the Bible at will. He wasn't even Christian so he considered it a talent of sorts.

Well only he did, no one else seemed to appreciate Nico randomly quoting the Bible.

He was in his second year of University, deciding to be a doctor. Nobody thought Nico would chose what he did, but he didn't want more people than necessary going down to the realm of the dead. Percy had been the least surprised when he announced that he was going to leave Camp Half-Blood and his demigod life behind for a while to become a doctor.

He still kept his Stygian Iron sword with him though. After all, he was still a child of the Big Three.

He drove to University, with minimal breaking-down of cars. Minimal being the key word here.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0

He had finally finished his classes and he couldn't wait to go lie on his comfy couch and pass out.

He unlocked the door and was ready to collapse on the floor when he saw something move. Without even thinking about it, he pulled out his sword and got ready to attack. He heard a shriek and turned to see that his sword was an inch away from a blond haired boys neck.

"Woah, calm down!" The intruder yelled and blue eyes met dark brown.

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" Nico growled, his patience running thin.

Leo came out of the kitchen carrying a couple cans of soda. "Hey Skye, I got the- Oh hi there Nico," Leo said laughing wearily.

"Who the fuck is this and why the fuck are you two in my apartment!" Nico yelled.

The guy, apparently named Skye, gasped. "Wait, your apartment?"

Both confused people turned to face Leo. Leo scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well you see, I kind of didn't want to clean up my place so I just said your apartment was mine."

It took approximately three seconds for Nico to throw the sword at Leo, who ducked and barely missed getting stabbed.

"Why do you even have a sword?" All heads turned to look at Skye.

"You can see it?" Leo asked, hoping that Skye would say no.

"Um, yeah?" Leo's dreams shattered.

"Did your parents ever put you on any daily or weekly medication that you think you don't need?" Nico asked, gulping audibly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, ever since I was 12 my mom has been giving me meds for depression, even though I'm not depressed." Skye said, now very confused.

"Okay, um Skye let me take you out later for dinner, I need to explain some things to you." Nico said, visibly saddened at the prospect of a new demigod.

"Um sure, I guess. Here, let me just give you my number."

They exchanged numbers and agreed to call each other later.

Skye left and Nico collapsed onto the couch, silently cursing Leo.

"Leave." Nico ordered, and Leo left without a word, knowing Nico needed some alone time.

Nico thought it over and decided that it was bound to happen someday, and that he was glad that at least trained demigods had found him and not some monster.

But no, Nico was not happy. He wanted Skye to try and live a normal life, and not go through the pain and suffering that came with being a demigod.

He knew it was an empty wish though. He wanted so badly to protect him from the world that was about to be opened to Skye, but he could never do that, He had wanted to protect Bianca and looked what happened to her. She's dead, gone from the realm, living where Nico could never see her.

All he wanted was for her to hold him, just for one more time. Thoughts of her long brown hair falling onto his head, while she comforted him when their mother died.

But she was gone.

And Skye would soon be gone too.

* * *

**Hello, welcome to my new fic! If you have read my other fic, The Life of Nico Di Angelo, you might recognize some characters. Its kind of the same idea, but much more angsty and different. The entire plot will be removed from my profile shortly, so no spoilers for that. Although, if you managed to catch a peek, you might have some idea on how angsty this fic will be. Hopefully I won't give up on this one, and I'm aiming for about 30 chapters. I am warning you though, I am VERY inconsistent with my uploading so don't be surprised if I leave and don't come back for three years. I am really glad however, with this new plot and I hope you will like it too. See you in 70 years, when you will get a 100 word chapter and a shitty apology. Oh yeah, please go easy on me, I haven't written in a year so I am very rusty. I'm currently 12 too, so don't be surprised if this thing sucks. Bye!**

**-Laila 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Both series belong to Rick Riordan and his publisher. I do not make money off my writings.


End file.
